


best gift ever

by WattStalf



Series: Erika's Cosplay Club [11]
Category: Durarara!!
Genre: F/F, F/M, Implied Sexual Content, Love Confessions, M/M, Multi, birthday fic, lots of ships and characters tagged because i have no self control
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-03
Updated: 2016-11-03
Packaged: 2018-08-28 21:50:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8464327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WattStalf/pseuds/WattStalf
Summary: Erika's friends throw a surprise party for her, and Kasane asks her to step outside.





	

**Author's Note:**

> It's Erika's birthday, so I skipped the drabble interlude following the Halloween story, though I'm going to go back and write that soon. I wanted to go ahead and get this out of the way, and establish more of the shipping mess in this series. Also I slipped in another polyship cos my life is out of control.

A few days after the costume party, and Erika finds herself having an impromptu party of her own. She had let slip to Emilia that it was her birthday soon, and when asked if she had any plans, she had said she would probably just go out with the boys. However, Saburo had driven her in the direction of Shinra's apartment, claiming that he had something he needed to pick up from the young doctor.

 

"Let's all go in," he'd said, and she'd started to feel suspicious then, but she'd gone along with it anyway, and once they were in the door, a crowd of people had yelled, "Surprise!" Celty had been kind enough to stand closest to the door and type it out, and Erika had clapped in excitement and quickly begun mingling.

 

Walker follows behind her, saying, "This was all Emilia's idea, just so you know! She asked Shinra if we could have the party here, and had all of us invite people over."

 

"Wow, I can't believe how many people showed up!" Her eyes drift over the room, catching sight of several friends. Girls from her club, including Azusa, are there, and Emilia is waving from where she stands with her husband and the tall man from the party, and Anri and Saki stand with Mikado and Masaomi, looking more comfortable all together than ever before. Rocchi is making his way across the room, eyes set on Kadota, Shinra seems to be trying to hold Celty's attention, and even Shizuo showed up, with his two coworkers at his sides. Standing amongst the cosplay girls, looking rather uncomfortable, is Kasane.

 

Erika wants to go talk to her first, but she needs to thank Emilia for all of this before she does that. She heads over to the blonde woman, speaking to her in English. "Did you really pull all of this together for me?"

 

"Of course! We've had so so much fun together, and I wanted you to be able to see all your friends for your birthday!" she replies. "I hope we didn't forget anybody..."

 

"No way, this is perfect," says Erika, waving her hand. "But, listen, there's something I gotta know. Is this the guy?" She gestures to the tall man. "You know?" She holds up three fingers and winks.

 

There's a barely noticeable shift in the man's face, his cheeks darkening just a bit, and Shingen puts his arm around Emilia's shoulders. "Pumpkin, did you let some details slip?"

 

"I couldn't help it," she says with a giggle, and shrugs. "The secret's out!"

 

The other man hesitates for a moment before putting his arm around both of them, and Emilia beams. Erika grins and says, "Well, I wish you three good luck! I'm gonna go talk to my other guests!"

As she makes her way across the room, she keeps an eye out on the way her guests are interacting. She _definitely_ senses a change with Anri and her friends, and judging by how physically affectionate Kida is with all three of them, she hopes that that means her advice helped things along. And when she notices how close Shizuo stands with his friends, looking more relaxed than she's used to, she starts to have her suspicions about the three of them. She isn't sure what is about those around her that causes them to group up in their relationships, but it makes her happy all the same. Maybe it's just something in the water, she thinks.

By the time she reaches Kasane, she's been stopped by Azusa- who just so happened to be having a conversation with Saburo, and he was having an easier time talking with her than ever before- and by Rocchi- who was, coincidentally, dragging Kadota with him to try to hit on Azusa some more. She hopes all of them will be okay but she doesn't have time to worry about their love lives. It's her birthday, and there's something that she wants to do.

“Happy birthday, Erika,” Kasane says, as soon as she approaches her. Her face barely shifts, but she looks close to smiling.

“I'm so glad you could come,” Erika replies. “Who invited you?”

“Emilia did, though I'm not sure where she got my number,” she replies. “Perhaps from her husband? Well, that doesn't matter, I suppose.”

“Are you having fun?”

She nods and says, “I was hoping I could get a chance to talk to you. I got you a present, but I'm not sure if it's one you want to open in front of the rest of your guests. Do you think we could step outside for a moment?”

“Of course!” Erika says, not sure what it is that Kasane has for her, but excited nonetheless. Her imagination runs wild as the two of them walk together, opening the door and heading outside.

“Here you go,” Kasane says, reaching in her purse and pulling out a wrapped package. She eagerly takes the gift from her and unwraps it, revealing a doujinshi that she's had her eye on for a while.

Squealing, Erika says, “Wow, thanks! I can't believe you got this for me!”

“You've mentioned wanting it at a few meetings, so when I saw it while I was out shopping yesterday, I decided it would be a good gift for your birthday. But since the content is rather lewd, I wasn't sure if you wanted to open it in front of an audience or not.”

“Nah, everyone knows the sort of stuff I'm into,” she replies. “I don't have any secrets! Wow, this is such a great gift...” She can feel her heartbeat speeding up, and she's very aware of how alone the two of them are while the party continues inside. And she remembers their walk home together, and the time they've spent together at meetings, and she _wonders_. How does Kasane see her? What would happen if she tried to make a move?

Throwing her arms around her, she pulls the woman into a hug, thanking her again. Kasane hesitates, awkward and stiff for a moment, before she wraps her arms around Erika and returns the embrace. “You're welcome,” she says. “Really, it isn't that much of a...”

“It's not the gift,” she mumbles. “I mean, it's not _just_ the gift. Come on, isn't it obvious? Haven't you already figured it out?”

“I know what you're referring to, but...but I didn't want to get my hopes up before. I had suspected that you were interested in me,” Kasane confesses. “I've always wanted to find somebody like that, but I didn't think it would be possible, or this easy. There are things about me that you don't know, so perhaps you shouldn't confess your feelings so suddenly.”

“What's there to know?” she asks. “I know you well enough. I know that we're friends, and that you're an amazing woman. Sure, there might be things about you that I don't understand, but...I might know a little more than you think, and even so, I don't care. I don't care about any of that stuff! I just know that I like you, and that's all that really matters to me.”

She pulls back just enough to see the surprise on Kasane's face, the most expressive she's ever seen the woman, and then Erika decides to be bold, leaning in for a kiss. Like with the hug, Kasane remains stiff for a moment, but when she relaxes into it, Erika places a hand on the back of her head and they remain like that for some time, leaning into one another. When the pull apart, Kasane's cheeks are visibly pink, even in the dark like this.

“I never asked if something like that was okay,” she says. “Your relationship with those men inside. Is it...an open one?”

“It is, sort of,” she replies. “I mean, we aren't exclusive, but we also don't just go around with anybody. We have to make it work as a group. Like, do you remember Rocchi, from the party? He and Dotachin are totally into each other, and I kinda like him too, at least, I wouldn't kick him out of bed, if you know what I mean. There isn't anything between him and Yumachi or Togusachi, but we all get along so it's okay. It kinda works like that, if I had to try and explain it.”

“So it would be okay if you weren't the only person I was interested in?”

“Oh?” She can feel herself grinning, leaning in conspiratorially. “And who might that be? Is it Yumachi?”

“Well, I...he can be a bit much at times, but he's always so eager to talk to me,” she says, and her tone of voice tells Erika all she needs to know.

“He's totally got the hots for you, Kujichi!” It's her first time trying the nickname out, and the woman flushes considerably but doesn't protest it. Or perhaps she's flushing at the revelation that Walker is interested in her. “If you stick around tonight, if you come back with us...I could totally hook you two up.”

“I...I appreciate that, but if it's possible, I think...I think I would prefer to be with both of you at the same time. Does that make sense?” she asks. “I'm sorry, I don't have any experience with this sort of thing.”

“No, that makes perfect sense. Oh, man, this is the best birthday ever!” she cheers. “I can't wait to see the look on his face when he finds out he gets two pretty girls tonight! I hope Dotachin and Togusachi are fine on their own, but it's _my_ birthday, so I get to spend the night however I want!”

They spend a little bit more time outside together before returning to the party, and it takes all of Erika's self-control not to spoil the surprise for Walker early. She has fun with all of her friends, opening gifts and talking and eating, but she's much more excited for what she knows is going to come after the party.

 


End file.
